Monster Truck Flower Delivery/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Monster Truck Flower Delivery. Transcript (Scene opens on Mr. Pea who is putting together a ramp, before the camera zooms out to show Bob acting as a carnival barker promoting a special event.) Bob: Monster truck jump! Come see the highest monster truck jump in the world! Carrot Man: What's with the giant ramp? You guys rampin' somethin' or what? Bob: A monster truck. I was just yelling about it. Carrot Man: Oh! Bob: Mr. Pea is gonna break the world record for the highest monster truck jump! (Larry rides by in his bike and gives a flier to the Carrot Man.) Larry: Have a flier! Bob: Monster truck jump! (Larry rides up to Silly Pea and gives him a flier.) Larry: Would you like a flier? (Silly Pea takes the flier from Larry, throws it on the ground, and gets on it, before he starts to ride on it like it's a magic carpet, flying through the air.) Larry: Now that's what I call a flier! Mr. Pea, I highly recommend you come to your monster truck jump. It's gonna be amazing when you break the world record! Mr. Pea: The only thing I care about breaking is expectations! Larry: But if I expect you to break my expectations, can you still break my expectations? Mr. Pea: I want to be more than just a monster truck champion. You know? Larry: Oh, I know, all right. (becomes confused) What? (Scene switches to the outside of Petunia's house, before cutting to the inside, where Petunia is on the phone.) Petunia: I'll get right on your flower delivery as soon as possible! We always say, "Over the woods or through the river, Petunia's Flowers always deliver!" (hangs up) Chop-chop, Tina! We've got a lot of orders to fill! Tina: How many is a lot? Petunia: A bunch. Tina: How many is a bunch? Petunia: A lot. Tina: If it's so many deliveries, why aren't you nervous? Petunia: I ordered us a brand-new flower delivery truck to speed things up! Tina: When does it come? Petunia: Soon. Tina: How fast is soon? (The sound of a horn honking is heard.) Petunia: Now! Tina: Soon is now? (Petunia and Tina arrive at the front door and become surprised, before the camera zooms out to reveal a monster truck in front of them, while Mr. Lunt skateboards by.) Petunia: Mr. Lunt, that's not my truck! Mr. Lunt: You ordered a monster truck. It's right here in my carefully organized filing system. (Mr. Lunt crashes into a trash can and is sent flying before he lands on the ground again. The wind starts to blow away some of Mr. Lunt's papers as he starts to chase after them.) Mr. Lunt: Get back here, carefully organized filing system! (Petunia faces Tina after that.) Petunia: There's no way we can deliver flowers in a monster truck. Mr. Lunt better straighten this out. (Scene switches to Mr. Lunt skateboarding towards Bob, Larry, Mr. Pea, and Silly Pea.) Mr. Lunt: I've got your flower truck! (Bob, Larry, Mr. Pea, and Silly Pea become surprised when they see a flower truck in front of them.) Larry: It doesn't look very monster-y. Bob: Mr. Pea ordered a monster truck, not a flower truck. Mr. Lunt: No, it says here in my carefully organized filing system. (Mr. Lunt shows the quartet a stack of papers in his briefcase, before skateboarding up the ramp.) Bob: Careful! Mr. Lunt: That is correct, friend! Carefully organized filing system! (Mr. Lunt skateboards off the ramp and falls down to the ground again.) Bob: Well, this ruins everything. Mr. Pea: It's perfect! Bob: Exactly. (becomes confused) What? Mr. Pea: Everyone expects me to break this world record in a monster truck. But if I break it in a flower delivery truck, now, that's impressive! Bob: Don't you mean impossible? (Mr. Pea gets into the flower truck and starts driving it. Scene switches to Petunia attempting to call Mr. Lunt, but only succeeds in getting his voicemail.) Mr. Lunt: (voicemail) I'm not here so leave a message in my carefully organized voice mail system! Goodbye! (Petunia hangs up) Tina: Maybe we should just, I don't know, try the monster truck. Petunia: I refuse to deliver flowers in a big, giant, ridiculous- (Petunia's phone rings again) This is probably Lunt now. Pa Grape: (on phone) Petunia, you were supposed to deliver those flowers an hour ago! Petunia: Pa Grape, oh, I'm so sorry! We'll be right there! (Petunia hangs up again) How are we going to get there without our flower truck? (Scene switches to Petunia now driving the monster truck, screaming while doing so. The monster truck swerves through town.) Petunia: Oh! Why did I let you talk me into this? Tina: Slow down! (The monster truck continues swerving through town.) Archibald: Good morning, children. Don't be late for school now. Madame Blueberry! You look lovely in your- (The monster truck swerves towards Archibald) Oh! A monster truck! How fun! (The monster truck continues swerves towards Archibald.) Archibald: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Archibald jumps in a trash can as the monster truck drives past. Archibald peeks out from the trash can after that.) Petunia: Oops! Sorry, Mayor! Archibald: Keep up the good work, ladies! Oh! I found a jelly bean! (Scene switches to Junior and his parents getting into their car, before the monster truck swerves out in front of them and spins around a few times.) Lisa: Petunia! Oh, Petunia! (The monster truck pulls up to the Archibald family's car and stops.) Lisa: We have a superduper important delivery for Granny. Captain Mike: A birthday orchid on her doorstep, just like Dad used to do. Her house is quite a bit up north though. Lisa: Oh, yeah. On top of the fridge. Can you do it? (Camera pans up to the top of the refrigerator, where Granny Asparagus's house is, while Granny is watering a flower.) Petunia: Oh, I don't know. I can barely control this monster truck and- Lisa: Okeydokey, then. I'm gonna take that as a yes. Thank you so much. (The Asparagus family drives away after that.) Petunia: But... how in the world are we gonna get an orchid all the way to the top of the fridge? Tina: Over the woods or through the river... Petunia: Petunia's flowers always deliver. Tina: To the fridge! (Petunia starts up the monster truck as the monster truck swerves away, while Petunia and Tina both scream all the way. Scene switches to the center of town as a crowd starts to gather around.) Bob: Are you sure this flower truck thing is gonna work? Mr. Pea: Nope. Let's do this! (Bob approaches the crowd after that.) Bob: Who came here to see Mr. Pea break the world record? Crowd: (cheering) Bob: Who came here to see him do it in a flower delivery truck? (Camera pans up to show Mr. Pea in the flower truck at the edge of the ramp, which confuses the crowd.) Carrot Man: Hey! The flier says monster truck! We should boo! Crowd: (booing) Bob: That's what I was afraid of. (Mr. Pea starts the flower truck up.) Larry: Here we go! (Mr. Pea drives the flower truck down the ramp, as everyone watches in surprise. However, when the flower truck goes off the ramp, it just falls a few feet in front of the ramp, which everyone is disappointed about.) Mr. Pea: Again! (Bob is surprised to hear Mr. Pea say this. The flower truck jumps off the ramp again, but it crashes in front of the ramp again, losing a tire in the process. The second attempt, the flower truck just tumbles off the ramp and flips over on its back. The third attempt, the flower truck lands in front of the ramp again, as a fire starts. The fourth attempt, the flower truck jumps off the ramp again but Mr. Pea lands in front of the ramp before the flower truck lands next to him. Scene switches to show the flower truck on fire as the sound of a fire alarm is heard while Mr. Pea runs around in a panic. The fifth attempt has the flower truck jump the ramp again, but it causes the ramp to flip over. The sixth attempt, the flower truck just crashes right through the front of the ramp. Scene shows Mr. Pea attempting to put out the fire on the flower truck with a hose. The flower truck crashes off the ramp again and again and again. The crowd starts booing before they leave.) Carrot Man: Boo! (Mr. Pea drives up to Bob, Larry, and Silly Pea as the flower truck rattles and coughs before it falls on its side.) Bob: Everyone left and you're out of gas. Maybe we can sort things out and try again tomorrow? Mr. Pea: Yep. We'll make some improvements and get this flower truck airborne! Bob: I kind of meant get the right truck. No? Maybe? Mr. Pea: Nope. (Scene switches to Petunia and Tina still driving the monster truck as it still swerves towards Pa Grape's Store, as the two females are still screaming. The monster truck drives past the store, as a few flowers fall out of the monster truck which Tina notices.) Tina: Our flowers! (Tina saves a few of the flowers, before the monster truck hits a rock, which causes the monster truck to tilt up and start spinning, before stopping, then starts up again and drives up the side of the wall and down again while Petunia and Tina scream again as they drive towards Pa Grape's Store. Scene switches to inside the store, where Pa is stacking up several cans of sardines.) Pa: Almost... done! (A loud crash is heard, which causes the stack of sardine cans to fall down, much to Pa's disappointment.) Pa: Oh, nuts! (Petunia and Tina enter the store rather dejectedly.) Pa: Petunia! Tina! What was that? Petunia: Yeah, I bumped into your store a little. Pa: With what? A whale? Petunia: A monster truck. I'm sorry. Pa: Oh, okay, that makes sense. (becomes surprised) A what? Petunia: Your flowers are ruined. Everything is ruined. There's no way we'll be able to do all of our deliveries today in that giant monster truck! Tina: We could always change our motto to "Over the woods and through the river, we ruin everything!" Pa: Well, hang in there. The Bible says in Matthew that God knows what you need before you ask him. (Tina finds a flier on the counter.) Tina: Hey! Check this out! Watch Mr. Pea break the world record for highest monster truck jump in a flower delivery truck"? Petunia: (gasps) I knew Mr. Lunt messed up our orders! Let's drive uncontrollably over there and get our truck back! Tina: A perfect plan! (Petunia and Tina leave the store while Pa looks on in confusion. Scene switches to Mr. Pea driving the flower truck to the edge of the ramp again.) Mr. Pea: You boys ready? Bob: Well, folks- (camera zooms out to show just Silly Pea) Uh, er... I mean, folk. Mr. Pea wants to do this jump and it looks like there's no changing his mind, so... here you go. (Mr. Pea puts on some sunglasses and starts up the flower truck before driving it down the ramp. When the flower truck reaches the end of the ramp, this time, the flower truck soars right through the air, flying right over town, which Bob and Larry are surprised to see. The townspeople are also amazed when they see Mr. Pea soaring over them in the flower truck. Mr. Pea looks down while airborne.) Mr. Pea: I did it! Yeah! Bob: I don't believe it! He broke the record! And he's still going! (Mr. Pea continues soaring through the air in the flower truck, just as Petunia and Tina pull up in the monster truck. Petunia and Tina are also surprised when they see this.) Tina: Are you seeing this? (Mr. Pea still continues soaring through the air in the flower truck until going out the window of the house.) Petunia: He did it! Tina: And he did it in a flower truck! Petunia: I'm sorry I've been such a stinker. Maybe God did give me this truck for a reason. Come on, let's deliver these flowers! And let's do it in a monster truck! Tina: Cue the music! (singing) Well, you've been drivin' this road Alone for such a long time You've seen bumps and potholes Ice and snow And danger signs! Twists and turns and steep inclines Who knows what trouble This monster will find On down the line! Well, it's a hunk of steel A big hunk of steel It's a real wild ride It's a real rough deal! So watch and pray And hold tight to the wheel Let God be your guide on this hunk Hunk! Hunk! Hunk! Hunk of steel! Yeah, keep on truckin' And in God keep trustin'! Yeah, move on over Let the Lord take over This hunk, hunk, hunk Hunk, hunk, hunk of steel! Hunk of steel, yeah! Whoo! (The song ends as Petunia and Tina drive off in the monster truck again. Tina pulls out the orchid.) Tina: We do have one last delivery! Petunia: And with this very monster truck, we have a way to make that delivery! (The monster truck stops in front of the edge of the counter, before the camera pans across to Granny Asparagus's house on the top of the fridge. Scene switches to Petunia and Tina pulling up in front of Bob and Larry in the monster truck.) Tina: We need to borrow your ramp! Bob and Larry: (confused) What? (Scene switches to the ramp now on the top of the counter, as Petunia and Tina prepare to do the jump to Granny's house.) Petunia: Hold on to your sprouts! (The monster truck drives down the ramp, before making the jump and landing on top of the fridge where Granny's house is. After making the jump, Petunia and Tina get out of the monster truck before approaching Granny, who is sweeping the front of her house, before she notices them.) Granny: Oh! Petunia! Tina! What are you doing up here? Petunia and Tina: Over the woods or through the river, Petunia's flowers always deliver! (Petunia and Tina give the orchid to Granny, which Granny is ecstatic about.) Granny: Oh! Just like Grandpa used to do! An orchid delivered by monster truck! Petunia: God really does give us what we need, even when we don't always see it. Tina: Boom! High five, boss! (Petunia and Tina high five each other. Scene switches to night, where Bob and Larry are hopping across the countertop towards home.) Bob: I guess I was wrong about Mr. Pea breaking the world record in that flower truck. Speaking of Mr. Pea, I wonder where he is. Larry: Probably somewhere far away like Timbuktu or Kalamazoo or the moon. Bob: (laughing) Don't be silly, Larry. There's no way he could have made it that far. That's impossible! (Camera pans up to the window. Scene switches to Mr. Pea still in the flower truck flying through space, right towards the moon.) Mr. Pea: Best... jump... ever! (The flower truck lands on the moon, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts